


him over flowers

by changjaes (moonemoji)



Category: BTOB
Genre: I'm crying, M/M, i'm moving everything from my livejournal, this is like so thorough and so much more complicated than lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonemoji/pseuds/changjaes
Summary: everyone was convinced that they hated each other; no one understood why they were even friends, let alone anything more than that.





	him over flowers

"how can you not hate it?" ilhoon asks and changsub, who had only just sat down on the couch, already wants to leave.  
  
it's all anyone ever talks to him about anymore since the news of him and sungjae had spread. _don't you hate the way he insults you all the time? the way he never lets you rest?_ after changsub's first "no" he thought they'd never bring it up again but now it was clear that was all they wanted to do.  
  
changsub's silence didn't stop ilhoon and he continued, even in the middle of a video game, even with his mouth half-filled with candy, he listed scenarios and situations where sungjae had called changsub ugly or short or chubby or _something_ that was bound to get on his nerves and changsub stayed silent, refusing to repeat himself for the millionth time.  
  
no one understood how either him or sungjae developed feelings for the other when all they did was poke each other's buttons. whenever the two were around one another everyone else knew because the talking got louder and more sarcastic, there was more yelling, more arguing, more of everything that disturbed the peace of the universe itself and the hearts of everyone in the room with them. everyone was convinced that they hated each other; no one understood why they were even friends, let alone anything more than that.  
  
but no one saw them when they were alone, no one saw them when poking each other's buttons was useless because there was no audience to do it in front of. no one realized that the closeness required to even poke each other's buttons became more intimate after the annoyance of it all disappeared and all that was left was them and their unwritten feelings of wanting to be near each other.  
  
no one saw sungjae talking about how he didn't want changsub to hate him, how he asked for changsub's love and for his affection and for kisses on cheeks and noses and foreheads to reassure him that changsub didn't really think he was ugly and didn't really think that he was annoying. no one saw sungjae come home after a long day from work only to crawl over changsub and mumble a sleepy "hey" before falling into an unbreakable sleep. no one saw sungjae's jealousy after a day of fanservice that wasn't with each other or his need to have their hands locked at all times or his insecurities about being a bother to changsub.  
  
no one's felt sungjae's fingers twist into the hem of their shirt around large crowds because he doesn't like being around so many people at one time and needs changsub close by. no one has felt sungjae's cheek rub against their own because it was his favourite way to show his need for closeness. no one has felt sungjae's lips against their cheek or their chin or their own lips. no one's run their fingers through sungjae's hair when he lays his head on their lap or after he's showered or after he's just woken up.  
  
changsub has.  
  
changsub has seen and felt and has fallen in love with everything that comes with sungjae, the button pushing and even more so everything that comes with sungjae once that part has been put away. and changsub thinks to himself – while ilhoon continues to rant on and on about situations that no longer matter to him – that anyone with a heart and with hands to hold sungjae's would be out of their mind not to fall in love with him after seeing him like that.  
  
without giving an answer, without even responding to the protest following him out the door, changsub goes home because he'd rather be with sungjae than to be thinking about him the entire night.  
  
—  
  
it's almost 3am when changsub slides into the bed next to sungjae, and when sungjae, who never breaks his sleep for anything other than a fishing trip, stirs awake long enough to tangle himself around changsub.  
  
changsub wants to let him sleep because he has to wake up in 3 hours but he can't yet fall asleep himself with sungjae now finally in front of him. despite the drool he sloppily wipes on changsub's shirt, despite the fact that he looks exactly a koi fish looking for air and his hair is messy and his knee is jamming a little too close to changsub's crotch, changsub admires sungjae in the same way an artist would their painting.  
  
changsub pushes sungjae's hair away from his forehead and places a kiss at the bridge of sungjae's nose, a soft one so sungjae wouldn't wake up, but one that sungjae had responded to anyway. "hey," he says with a grogginess that warms changsub's heart. changsub doesn't respond because sungjae had already fallen asleep again and he was too busy admiring the twitch at the corner of sungjae's mouth when he spoke that would've been a smile had he been more conscious.  
  
and now it's 3am and changsub's still wrapped around sungjae and still not feeling like he can fall asleep because he sees sungjae now without the arrogant facade or the smug smile and sees the pimple forming at sungjae's temple and the drool already inching out and he hears the snore that's so soft he wouldn't have heard it had he been a centimeter further and he wonders how anyone wouldn't be able to fall in love with sungjae too.


End file.
